Download/Version46
Back to Download = Release Notes for Version 4.6 BETA series = NOTE: Version 4.6 was never released to stable due to the work in Download/Version50 - this list really represents the changes from version 4.5 to the beta versions leading to 4.6. Other changes are listed more accurately in the Download/Version50 pages. * Statistics/flight reset on takeoff * Major speed improvements to rendering, synchronisation between threads, final glide through terrain calculations, snail trail * Display "AUX" on screen when in auxiliary infobox mode * Warning if attempting to change a task once it is declared. * Added glide computer event for final glide through terrain * Added german sector type * Task-alterations are queried if already declared to external device * All MessageBoxes now use new dialog system (when available) * Redundancy (dropout) and handling multiple GPS sources, better autodetection of Vega. * Improvements to labels in map display, so we don't get so many waypoint labels writing over each other. * Gauge vario hides on fullscreen. * Option to lock out configuration settings in flight * Minor speedups to map drawing (removed several redundant floating point operations) * Added finish line and finish area detection, this does nothing other than bring up a status message currently. * Configuration option for user defined menu/button timeout * Added Airspace Settings to input events, allows user to switch on/off display and warnings for each airspace type * Warn the user when changing input, language, status files that they need to restart (in new dialog system) * "Arm start" option * Added user defined checklist text dialog (and corresponding inputevent) * Waypoint advancing can now be manual, automatic (as before), or requiring 'arming' each waypoint to be advanced. * Text in airspace details has scrolling * New Waypointselect dialog allows scrolling in list box * Added option for autozoom optionally on at startup (in new config dialog) * Added option for speed command driven by dolphin speed or block maccready (in new config dialog), this is shown in VOpt infobox * Added in new dialog system a vario configuration page for Vega * Added UTC offset configuration parameter for Altair * Added task status dialog * Added drawing of task in analysis dialog * 'Target' offset for each AAT waypoint * 'Run' inputevent so people can execute another program from XCSoar. Program must exit before XCSoar continues * Added 'autoadvance' option (default true) to allow disabling of automatic waypoint advances * AAT sectors now drawn as shaded segments * Total energy height compensation for kinetic energy in final glide * Name in task display also shows names of landpoints/airports * Added LoadProfile to inputevents, so we can have menu buttons trigger pilot/region specific settings * Windows PC port using Visual studio 6. * When terrain file is valid, only waypoints within terrain area are loaded * All waypoint labels shown when in pan mode * Added 'pan' to nearestWaypoint inputevent, to return item nearest to center of screen if in pan mode. * Force redraw of map if not redrawn for 5 seconds (due to gps not connected) * FLARM status, FLARM aircraft display on map * Added FLARM TRAFFIC and FLARM NOTRAFFIC glide computer events * Added basic FLARM status support in parser and Status dialog * Filter out "Railway station" as miscpop label * Added infoboxes to support temperature acquisition and traces * Added atmospheric analysis (temperature trace, convection estimation) * Snail trail uses netto vario if available * Added NMEA processing and NE (NMEA Events) into InputEvents * Minor terrain rendering fixes at close zoom levels * Improvements to topology polygon rendering * Added ETA infoboxes (as distinct from ETE) * Default task (Default.tsk) file may be loaded automatically at startup if present (through InputEvent TaskLoad on STARTUP_REAL/STARTUP_SIMULATOR) * Chevrons only on if airspeed available * Fixed bug 1467530 Installation to Storage Card * Fixed bug 1457674 Airspace Display - Danger Areas Obscured * Fixed bug 1444806 Final Glide L/D * Fixed bug 1433504 Start line * Fixed bug 1433497 AAT-sector areas not being displayed * Fixed bug 1430954 Waypoints with same name. * Fixed bug 1420989 AAT not enabled when loading a task * Fixed bug 1399143 Incorrect lat/long display * Fixed bug 1395611 AAT Area masks display * Fixed bug 1389003 Airspace area with many points * Fixed bug 1382036 Profile Load missing data * Fixed bug 1376376 Bugs - the six legged kind * Fixed minor memory leak in shape labels * Fixed minor memory leak in new dialog system * Fixed bug, array out of bounds in inputevent * Fixed bug, strange circling lockout (maybe) * Fixed bug, airspace visibility (airspace wasn't warning if not visible) * Fixed bug, superpan with autozoom * Fixed bug in default.xci "Marginal final glide" now reads "Below final glide" * Fixed bug in final glide alert, now has low pass filter to prevent too many alerts when using Auto Mc. * Fixed bug in startup, program locks calculation/display before starting up to ensure everything is initialised properly. * Fixed bug in FAI task sector auto advancement * Fixed bug, start line works now * Fixed bug in task save/load, also clears task on error when loading * Fixed bug in wind speed infobox units display (now uses aircraft speed units) * Fixed bug, AAT Areas were drawn on top of everything, including task lines. * Fixed bug in profile save routine (bad \r\n encoding) * Fixed spurious captions in subtitle infoboxes * Fixed bug, "1m" in baro altitude infobox for alternate user units * Fixed bug, snail trail was never red in sink, now working properly * Fixed bug in topology bounds refresh * Fixed bug BUG 1366197: Second Airspace File now works * Fixed bug in display of more than 500 airspace areas * Fixed bug in bringing up WaypointDetails from SelectedWaypoint when not using infoboxes * Fixed bug, temp trace max temperature now relative to ground offset * Fixed memory leak in new dialog system (bitmap unnecessary) * Fixed display of airfield details in new dialog * Fixed bug BUG 1368752: Fix display orientation for square displays e.g. hp 6515 (untested) * Fixed bug BUG 1305089: Sound restored at exit * Fixed bug in arrival altitude calculation with respect to bugs * Fixed bug in local time display * Fixed daylight savings bug * Fixed BUG 1366492: Improved landing detection by checking altitude AGL to avoid false landings when flying in high winds * Seeding random NMEA static strings from Input Events * Triggering events from NMEA substring matches (may be limited to certain types due to performance limitations).